


Whispers In The Wind

by QueenDarby



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), Ghost Adventures (TV)
Genre: Ghost Hunters, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 16:28:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5055730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenDarby/pseuds/QueenDarby





	Whispers In The Wind

CHAPTER 1

* * *

 

"May my bones be carried by the wind, because I go where it goes. My mind has gone far away from me because I too have gone too far to return." I mumble sentences of my poem while I watch the scenery around me mush together because the wheels of the car is rolling faster than it can generate. "You really should write music, Darby. You could sing it, too." My friend, and fellow investigator, breaks my train of thought, making the train fall off the rails like it inevitably would have but it came sooner than expected. "Why don't you tell a management that, Hannah, I bet they'd hire me right away." I cooed back. "You might get a chance, Darby. Guess who's making a star appearance on on our channel?" My sister, who is staring straight at the road with a blank expression chattered. "Who, Carley? And please don't say it's that desperate excuse of a group like what we had last time." I grumble, remembering the pitiful children who screamed just because of the dark, I mean who would take their 10 year old children to a ghost hunting group? "Well at least for that one we got funny clips of that kid screaming at nothing, then Darby going in her manager voice." Hannah mentions, laughing a bit to herself remembering my fast temper. "As far away from that as it can get. We're getting the band 5SOS or 5 seconds of summer." Carley declares. "We have to babysit some band?" I groan, darting my attention to her. "They say they are going to be mature about it, and they won't bring their cameras. We get all the power to do whatever we want." Carley smirks, but it soon fades away, giving me an eerie feeling. The car's small space seems to become a battle field of emotions; excitement and nervousness. "The location that we are doing is very... how do you put it, intimidating." I eye her, trying to narrow down one of her emotions, how does she feel about his location? "Why say that." I continue my questions, trying to cure my curiosity. "Because... well, it's named one the most active places we've been by far. There's been huge rock throwing, scratches, and rope marks on peoples necks. Tons of things that have never been reported before at any of our locations." Her voice steady but I know she can put on a good mask just to stop everyone else from worrying. "I doubt it's all that. People tend to make things up if they're on camera." I mutter, knowing the tendency of people we interviewed in previous lock downs. "I mean, that could be the case or their telling the truth." Hannah objected, always being the one who has faith in humanity. "Never know." I contradict, leaving the truck silent. There is still more I want to ask but I argue with myself and convince myself I will learn all the answers to my questions soon enough, hopefully. So I return to my spot mumbling poetry and watching the blurred figures go by. Even with all the unfulfilled questions creating a pile at the back of my mind, I dose off.


End file.
